Letters To My Love
by AmuletFortune98
Summary: Sana has to go to California to shoot a movie, and Akito doesn't want her to leave for so long. While writing letters to each other as their only form of communication, Akito contemplates if he wants to express his feelings to her in a letter or wait for months and do it in person. "In your next letter, tell me how you're feeling at that moment as out of character as you can." OOC
1. The Weather Is Different

Hey everyone! It's AmuletFortune98!

So, this is my first Kodocha/Kodomo No Omocha fanfic, so please tell me how you all like it!

This story takes place before Akito had his hand paralyzed, and before Sana and him told each other how they felt! :D Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kodocha/Kodomo No Omocha. (Sadly..)**

"Sana, hurry up and change, you're going to be late for your shampoo commercial!" Rei called from the door to Sana's changing room. Seconds later, Sana burst out of the door and started running down the hall.

"COME ON REI!" she yelled and the manager dashed after the young actress.

After the commercial shoot was finished, Rei looked through his schedule, "That's it for today, Sana. Good work!" he gave her a thumbs up and Sana smiled eagerly.

"Aw, that's it? Well that was easy! Now I'll have plenty of time to pack my bags tonight. Let's go, Rei!"

The car ride home was short, but it definitely felt long to Rei as he listened to Sana making up songs with her small piano beat machine the whole way home. They pulled up to the huge house and Sana was surprised to see the familiar lone-wolf boy standing by the gate to her house.

She climbed out of the car when it came to a stop and ran over to Akito Hayama, "Akito, why are you here?"

Akito stared blankly at the young girl, "No reason," he lied.

Sana furrowed her eyebrows and made a fist with her hand, shaking it at the boy in front of her, "Of course there's a reason, now tell me!"

Akito abruptly broke eye contact and lowered his head, his sandy blond hair falling in his face. Sana's angry f_açade_ vanished as she looked at Akito, concern in her eyes, "W-What is it?"

The boy didn't look up as he spoke, "Kurata.." he muttered and placed his hands on her shoulders, finally raising his gaze back to hers.

Sana was frozen as she looked into Akito's light brown eyes. The look of intensity was back on his face, and she didn't like it one bit.

Rei and Misako ran to the window of the house, wanting to see what the two young children where doing outside. Misako's eyes were dancing with amusement as she admired the two, but Rei silently cursed Akito for trying to steal Sana away.

"Sana won't have time to pack tonight if she stays out there with Hayama!" Rei looked at Misako, hoping the mother would have authority over her daughter and tell her to come inside. However, Misako wasn't that kind of mother.

Misako's eyes were glued to her daughter and the boy with her outside, "Shh, Rei, I'm trying to watch!" Rei teared up and watched the innocent girl outside.

"Kurata..," Akito repeated, staring at the confused and concerned Sana in front of him. He finally continued, "You can't leave.."

Sana blinked a few times and averted her eyes, her cheeks growing a slight pinkish color, and not only because the wind was cold, "It's only for a couple months..," she looked back at him, "And when I go to America for the movie shoot, I can contact you.. I think..," she scrunched up her eyebrow and tried to remember if the director said it was possible to contact friends and family.

Akito's intense look shifted, then vanished to leave something more desperate, almost, "No, don't.."

Sana was shocked by his sudden change in attitude. It made her feel awful making Akito beg like this. She lifted one arm and ran her fingers through his hair once, then smiled slightly, "It'll be okay. I promise I'll be back before you know it," she slowly wriggled free from Akito's grip on her shoulders, "I have to go pack now..," she turned and started walking away when Akito's hand grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him. He hugged her from behind, and Sana sighed. Although she hated to admit it, she would miss him. A small blush formed on her cheeks yet again, and Akito loosened his grip enough for her to get away, "Okay.. I'll call you tomorrow before I get on the plane," she turned and ran to the house quickly before Akito could reply.

The boy now left outside alone sighed and balled up his fists. He took a deep breath and slowly made his way back to his house.

Sana burst through the door and ignored Rei's and her mother's eyes on her as she dashed up the stairs. She couldn't help but notice the electricity that shot through her body when Akito hugged her, and her face was still red. Deciding to sing so she would forget about it, she played an upbeat tune on her music machine.

"Packing to go to America, oh yeah!

Gonna go on a plane, oh yeah!

I'll have a good part in a movie, oh yeah!

I'll have fun shooting for months, oh yeah!"

Sana danced around her room while packing, making up lyrics as she sang.

"Gonna be gone for a while, oh yeah!

Gonna miss a bunch of my friends, oh yeah!

I'll have to contact them somehow, oh yeah!

I'll keep in touch with them for sure, oh yeah!"

As Sana realized what she was saying in the second verse, she sighed and turned off the music machine. She was going to miss her friends immensely, and she didn't even know if she could contact them.

After what seemed like forever, Sana finally finished packing by the time dinner was ready. She walked down the hall and sat down at the table as Mrs. Shimura placed her dinner in front of her, "Oyakodon Rice Bowl," she told her what the meal was and Sana smiled at the maid.

"Thank you, Shimura!" she dug in and barely noticed her mother sit on the other end of the table and start eating.

"Sana, have you finished packing?" Misako asked her daughter. Sana nodded because her mouth was full, and Misako smiled, "Good. I have finished packing as well. We'll leave for the airport at nine in the morning, okay? Be sure to get some rest tonight."

Sana finished her dinner within minutes and smiled at her mother, "Okay, Mama," she excused herself and went right back to her room. She threw on her pajamas and retired to her bed. _I'll be in America tomorrow... _She clutched her pillow and tried to convince herself that she would have a great time. She was the lead actress in the movie, after all.

She closed her eyes and drifted off, trying to imagine what America would be like.

**xxx**

"Hi, Akito! I'm boarding the plane right now, so I have to go soon, but I just wanted to call you first!" Sana smiled as she talked into her cell phone.

"Hm," Akito replied and Sana frowned, wanting him to be more enthusiastic about it.

"Well, since I don't have time to call all my friends, will you tell them all goodbye for me?" she asked.

"Okay."

Sana sighed and there was a short pause on the line, "Okay, well I have to go now. Um, I'll try to find a way to contact you as soon as I can. I would call you, but it costs and I'm not sure if my cell phone will work there. Well, if I don't contact you, I guess I'll see you in a couple months..," Sana said awkwardly.

"Yeah, see you," a beep sounded from Sana's phone, indicating that the call ended. Sana sighed again and flipped her phone shut. She followed her mother and Rei through the tunnel to the plane and found their seats.

Sana was excited, but she couldn't help feeling a little depressed. She was leaving school, her friends, everything behind while she left the country to shoot a movie in California. She rested her head on the back of the seat and closed her eyes. _It's gonna be a long flight._

Sana was surprised to find that when she opened her eyes again it was almost time to land in America. She really slept that long? Then she remembered: Last night she didn't sleep well. She kept waking up every half hour, and kicking in her bed uncomfortably. By the time it was 4 in the morning, she decided to stay awake, even when she worked really hard the day before on all her commercials.

They arrive in California at 3am, but it's actually 6pm in Japan. Sana yawns as she, her mother and Rei all get off the plane. It's a good thing she slept the whole way here, so now she can get used to the time zone.

Misako takes her daughters hand and leads her through the airport. Sana tries to read the signs around her that are suppose to lead them to the baggage claim, but can't understand how to read them. Back in Japan, she had learned one sentence in English, and that was, "Do you speak Japanese?" That way, if the person doesn't, they'll get someone who does.

After running through the airport for about an hour, they finally got their bags and left the building. As soon as Sana took a step outside, she noticed how much hotter this place was compared to Japan. Heat washed over her as they walked to the bus stop.

**xxx**

"Akito, you look sad, is something wrong?" Tsuyoshi asked his friend before class started. He looked around, "Oh, that's right, Sana's gone. That must be it," he sat down at his desk as Akito scowled at his notebook and didn't reply.

Tsuyoshi sighed, "I'm gonna miss Sana. She made the class interesting," he placed his head on his hand and looked around.

Mami, Hisae and Aya made their way to the two boys' desks, "It feels so quiet when Sana's not here," Aya said.

Tsuyoshi jumped out of his chair and grasped Aya's hands, "But we'll be fine as long as we have each other, Aya!" he blushed, as well as Aya.

"That's right!"

As the two love bugs fawned over each other, Hisae and Mami turned to each other, not particularly wanting to talk to Akito, "I'm gonna miss her so bad!" Mami said and Hisae nodded.

Akito stood and everyone looked at him. He glared at the class as he turned and made his way out of the room, not being able to stay in there any longer. He spent the period in the hallway until a teacher came around and told him to get to class.

The day was harder to get through without that smiling face..

After school, Tsuyoshi and Akito walked home together. They stopped in front of Tsuyoshi's house and said goodbye, then Akito kept walking home. As he went through town, he saw TVs playing in a window of a store. Akito had to stop walking as he noticed what the TVs were playing. He stared at the screen as Sana did a commercial for shampoo, her flowy brown hair silky as ever.

Before the commercial was over, Akito started walking again, this time a little faster. His hands balled up in to fists as he finally reached home. Deciding to check the mail, he walked to his mailbox. As he opened door, he saw one small white envelope in the back corner of the box. He reached in and pulled it out, reading the neat handwriting on the front.His name was written on the front, along with his address. He looked at the top left corner of the envelope and read the name of who it was from.

_Sana Kurata_

**~Chapter End~**

Yes, I finally finished it! Haha!

So this story is basically gonna be some long distance fluff xD It's gonna be light and hopefully as romantic as I can make this couple. :D

Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! :) Thanks so much.

~AmuletFortune98


	2. The Out Of Character Game

Hey everyone! I've finally decided to update again! XD

Before I write this chapter, I just wanna thank you all for reading! Stories aren't that interesting in the first chapter, so here's a second chapter to make you all a bit more interested! Please enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kodocha/Kodomo No Omocha. (Sadly..)**

_Dear Akito,_

_So if you haven't realized already, I found a way to contact you! I know it's only been a short while that I've been gone, but it's so lonely here without any of my friends. I sent this the day after I arrived in America, so this should get to you in about a week. School must have already started for you again! How is it? Are you getting along with the girls in the class? You better be. If not I'm gonna have something to say about it!_

_Anyways, America is amazing. It's really hot here in California, even though it was kinda cold there in Japan. It's so lovely and pretty at night here, and I can't wait to start the shooting for the movie. It's gonna be shot in some place called a Hollywood Studio or something. I can't wait to meet the other actors. _

_I can't write too much because Mama, Rei and I were going to go out and walk around. I can't wait to see what it's like in full daylight. I hope everything is going well for you. Tell Tsuyoshi, Aya, Hisae, and Mami I said hi and that I'm doing well. You can send letters to me at the return address on the envelope. I hope to hear from you soon!_

_Bye bye, _

_Sana Kurata._

Akito read the letter two times over. He could actually stay in contact with Sana! He took out a piece of paper and started to scribble down a reply.

**xxx**

"Kurata says hi," Akito tells Sana's group of friends reluctantly. Sana wanted him to do it, so he'd do it.

Tsuyoshi stared at Akito, "Wait, how'd you contact Sana?"

Akito sat down at his desk, "She sent me a letter," he said calmly, as if it meant nothing.

"WHAT?" Tsuyoshi, Mami, Aya, and Hisae stared wide-eyed at the boy sitting in front of them, their jaws practically hitting the floor. They started yelling out randomly, "I want her address!" and "Yeah, I want her to send me a letter too!" and "Why'd she only send Hayama a letter?"

Akito mentally smiled, happy that Sana only sent a letter to him, and not to any of these annoying people in front of him. He sighed and took the envelope out of his pocket. He left the letter at home but took the envelope because he was sure that they would be asking for her address. He handed them the address, "Here." The four of them scribbled down her address on separate pieces of paper and continued to argue about Sana only sending him a letter.

He had wrote a reply to her letter last night and put it in the mailbox so it should have been taken today. It should arrive in a week or so. Akito leaned back in his seat and stared in front of him. Could he really wait two weeks to hear a reply from the girl?

Akito sighed, instantly regretting how short his reply was. He should have said more.

**xxx**

"Great work today, Sana!" the director called to the young girl as she was about to leave the studio.

Sana turned her head to him and smiled, "Thanks so much, Mr. Director! See you tomorrow!" she walked out the door and Rei drove back to the hotel they were staying at.

"Tomorrow you have to be at the studio at seven in the morning, so you should get some sleep tonight," Rei said as they pulled up the the hotel.

Sana groaned, "Why so early?" she complained.

Rei shrugged, "It's work."

They climbed out of the car that they rented and walked through the hotel doors. As they walked by the hotel mailroom, Sana stopped. Every so often she would check her mail to see if she had gotten a reply from Akito. It's been about two weeks since she sent her last message, so if Akito got the letter and wrote back, it should be coming soon. She turned to her manager, "Rei, I'm gonna check the mail. I'll be right up!" Rei nodded and disappeared through the elevator door.

Sana dashed toward the mailroom and went to her box. She took a small key out of her pocket and opened the door to her mailbox. Sana gasped with joy as she noticed a small white envelope leaned up against the wall of the box. She pulled it out and quickly read who it was from.

_Akito Hayama_

Sana smiled ear to ear and quickly shut the mailbox, hurrying back to her room so she could read it. He actually wrote back!

Once she entered the room, she said hello to her mother then ran to her bedroom. She sat on the bed and gently opened the envelope, then pulled out the single sheet of paper and read from the top:

_Kurata,_

_Yeah it's weird without you here too. It's like, the loudness has been taken from the classroom. It's nice and quiet now..._

Sana paused while reading, furrowing her brow in an angry fashion. So he was glad she was gone? She sighed and read on.

_...but I don't like it._

Sana smiled. So he _wasn't _glad she was gone.

_I don't really talk to anyone except for Tsuyoshi in class, so you don't have to worry about any of the girls. You really think I'm gonna go back to doing that?_

_School started and it's really boring. I'm jealous that you get to skip it all. America sounds good, but I don't know if I could take the heat. If it's really that hot, I wouldn't like it._

_Write again._

_Akito._

Sana giggled, glad that Akito missed her. She missed him too, although she hated to admit it.

**xxx**

"Rei, hurry up, we have to leave now or else we'll be late!" Sana yelled to her manager as she stood anxiously by the door to the hallway. She fumbled with the small white envelope between her fingers, wanting to send it as soon as possible. Even if she sent it today, it wouldn't reach Akito for a week. She sighed and ran her finger along her handwriting.

Rei finally appeared and they dashed out the door. Once out of the elevator on the first floor, Sana ran to the mailroom. Rei didn't have to ask where she was going. He had figured out why Sana was so interested in checking her mail.

Rei creased his forehead. Akito better be good to Sana, or he'll have something to say about it.

He waited impatiently until Sana returned and they rushed out the door, climbing in their rental car and swerving onto the street.

They surprisingly arrived at the Hollywood Studio without being pulled over. Rei was a reckless driver, especially when they had to get to work. The manager and actress ran through the halls of the building until they finally came to the correct room. They opened the door, finding everyone waiting for them.

"Finally!" The director exclaimed, "Now we can start."

Hot with embarrassment, Sana bowed, "Sorry I'm late," then she dashed to her dressing room to get into costume.

**xxx**

Akito stared at the letter he was holding in front of him. Sana had written back quickly, and his checks held the tiniest bit of pink as he read over her letter for the second time:

_Dear Akito,_

_Thanks for writing back so quickly!_

_You know, I've been thinking about your reply, and it seems as if you miss me! Haha, I miss you too._

_It's good you haven't been picking fights with anyone. I just wasn't sure.. I thought maybe the only reason you weren't was because I was there, but I'm happy to hear you aren't getting in trouble with anyone!_

_America is fun. It's really interesting. I don't have a great way of explaining it, but I think you'd like it even if it is really hot. Maybe someday I can show you the place!_

_Shooting is tough, and the director is kinda strict, but I love it. Acting is really fun! Ohh, I have an idea! How about we play an acting game? Okay, I just made one up: Let's play the Out of Character Game! The rules are simple, you just have to be out of character. In your next letter, tell me how you're feeling at that moment as out of character as you can. Remember, don't lie about what your feeling! Just say it how you wouldn't normally._

_Can't wait for your reply!_

_Sana Kurata_

Akito gulped, his palms getting a little sweaty. What did she mean by saying his feelings as out of character as he can? Was she saying, she wanted him to tell her how he felt about _her_, or just how he felt in general? How he felt about school, perhaps?

_What am I thinking? This is the perfect chance to tell her how I feel about her!_ Akito thought and sighed. Could he really confess over a little letter conversation? Over an "Out of Character Game"?

_I have to._ Akito took out a piece of paper and allowed himself a deep breath. This was gonna be awkward to write..

**~Chapter End~**

Ohh, what's Akito gonna say? That'll be in the next chapter, so keep checking back!

I haven't gotten many reviews, but I'm not complaining! I'm just so happy that it's getting views. Thanks everyone for reading my story! I hope you start liking this story even more now :D

Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! Thanks! :)

~AmuletFortune98


	3. Is This Love?

Oh my god, I dropped you guys for a while there, didn't I? I'm so sorry! I've been really busy with all my other stories and school and everything, and on top of that, I think I'm coming down with a cold :(

Anyways, please enjoy chapter three!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kodocha/ Kodomo No Omocha. (Sadly..)**

Akito walked home from school, his hands shoved in his pant pockets. The teachers got angry at him today for spacing out in class, but all he could think about was the letter he had sent a couple days ago.

Now that he thought back to it, he realized just how embarrassing and stupid that letter he sent was. He wished he could take it back, but the letter was already in the process of sending. It'd most likely end up with her tomorrow. The thought made his cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

What was he thinking? Sana was going to laugh at the letter. She wouldn't understand it, that's for sure. She was too dense. _Way_ too dense.

He remembered the various signals he had sent her when she was around him. She never noticed even one, so maybe Akito shouldn't have worried too much about the letter.

Yep, he thought she wouldn't get it. That is, until she sent a reply.

**xxx**

Sana smiled ear-to-ear when she found the familiar-looking white envelope stuffed into her mailbox. She hadn't noticed how exited she'd get to receive a letter from Akito until she was mistaken that it was his letter when it was really some fan mail.

However, this time she made sure it was from Akito by searching for his handwriting. Sure enough, she found it along with some fan mail in the back of her mailbox.

Sana liked receiving fan mail, and she liked reading it even more! However, for some reason, Akito's letter proved more important to her. Once up in her room, she tore the envelope open and pulled out the sheet of paper. She unfolded it and read from the top:

_Kurata,_

_You really want me to play this game with you? Sounds stupid, baka, but I'll play, whatever:_

_Hey Kurata, it's Akito! So I'm glad to hear that you're having a good time. I think that going to America with you would be fun!_

_Actually, I think doing a lot of things with you would be fun. You see, you're just so bright and fun to be around, so anything we do together I will treasure._

Sana stopped reading to giggle for a bit. It sounded so odd, hearing this side from Akito. It felt strange, and it was _so_ unlike him. He played the game amazingly!

She continued reading:

_Well, you said to say how I felt at the moment, and I was feeling very, very in love. I'm not sure if you already know this or not, but I am in love with someone. A girl who always smiles, despite the troubles that are thrown at her. A girl who never gives up on not only her own, but her friend's problems. A girl who likes to see people smiling and laughing, and hates to see anyone upset or angry. A girl who loves the world and everyone in it. A girl who sings about her mood and isn't afraid to stand up for herself or for others. A girl who acts much younger than she is, but is actually much smarter than she looks. A girl who is no longer by my side right now, but will be soon. And finally, a girl who can act beautifully, and can have multiple personalities when on a stage._

_I love that girl._

_Akito._

It takes a few minutes for the words to sink in to Sana's brain. Was this supposed to be a poem? No, a confession perhaps? But to who? Sana reread the letter multiple times, and after examining each sentence she finally understood.

She realized just how dense she really was.

**xxx**

It had been a week and five days since Akito sent the latest letter to Sana. In the letter was his confession. Akito wondered if Sana really understood. He half wanted her to understand and accept his feelings, but half wanted her to look right through the words and reply without understanding a thing.

Akito had liked Sana for almost a year now, and she never returned his feelings. Or at least, she never thought about _his _feelings, much less hers. Sana had told him on many occasions that he was her best friend, however hearing that made Akito a little upset. He wanted her to think of him more than a friend, honestly.

Akito reached his house from walking home from school. He didn't expect to find a letter from Sana in the mailbox, however there was a small white envelope in the back of the box anyway! After conforming that it was from Sana, Akito slipped it into his back pocket and walked inside his house. He didn't want his sister finding the letter Sana sent. He made the mistake of leaving one of Sana's letters out on his desk when he went to school one day, and as the insensitive, snooping sister she was, Akito's sister teased him for a week about it.

"Akito, any mail?" she giggled. Okay, apparently she was _still_ teasing him about it. Why did everyone figure out his feelings for Sana except Sana herself?

Akito shook his head and dropped his bag in the living room before dashing up the stairs. He now had a special hiding place for Sana's letters: under his desk lamp. His sister was far too simple to bother looking under a lamp, so he had no worries.

He snatched the letter out of his pocket and slowly ripped open the seal. Okay, this letter would determine if she understood his last letter or not.

_Dear Akito,_

_I know we were playing the Out Of Character Game, but I need to reply to your letter as myself, I'm sorry._

_I honestly don't know what to say… Akito, I'm sorry for being so dense, but I never thought that you had feelings for me! All those times we spent together, I never understood the signals. Wow, do I feel stupid… I want to thank you for confessing to me, and I'm very flattered, however I am so new to love, I have no idea what it is! Is this feeling love that I have for you? Or is it just love like a friend? I truly wish I knew. Maybe I should ask Mama._

_For now, Akito, I'd like to remain friends. I am very sorry, but I need to understand this feeling before we go further._

_When I read the letter you sent, I was confused. However, after I read it over a couple of times, my heart soared. My spirits lifted and I couldn't stop myself from smiling and my stomach from fluttering. Is this love? Is this what you feel when I'm around you? Please reply soon, because my heart is very confused right now. If I find out that this is really love, I would enjoy to go further with you._

_Your good friend and possibly something more,_

_Sana Kurata._

_P.S. You are amazing at the Out Of Character Game! :)_

Akito didn't plan on the letter saying something like that. He honestly thought she would be too dense to understand, however she did. She understood his feelings, yet didn't understand her own. Was this the way their relationship was going to go?

**~Chapter End~**

Again, sorry for the late update. I've been very busy with my other stories xD

Anyway, I'm so pleased that this story is beginning to get more popular! After the first chapter was published, I wasn't so sure anyone would notice this fanfic, but after publishing the second chapter, I'm pleased to see that there are more views/reviews! Thank you, everyone, for reading and reviewing. It means a lot!

Yes, I know this chapter isn't much, but I really wanted to quickly update for you all. I'll try my best to make the next chapter longer than this one! :D

Thanks again!

~AmuletFortune98


End file.
